1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an antenna configuration, and more particularly, to an antenna configuration that is particularly suitable for use within a front panel assembly of an electronic device.
2. Background Information
Electronic devices such as televisions, set-top boxes and the like often include some form of antenna that enables the reception of signals from a remote signal source such as a hand-held remote control device. To provide an antenna for such devices in an aesthetically pleasing manner, it is often desirable to integrate the antenna as part of the device's front panel assembly (FPA).
Due to space constraints, conventional designs seeking to integrate an antenna as part of a device's FPA often implement the antenna as a printed trace contained on a printed circuit board. With such designs, the antenna may for example be configured as a printed monopole or as a loop antenna. Such conventional designs, however, are not suitable for certain applications since the printed trace antenna may be located too close to the device chassis. In particular, the proximity of a reflecting surface such as a chassis to a printed trace antenna can significantly reduce antenna efficiency by dramatically shrinking its operational range. Even small changes in distance between a printed trace antenna and a chassis can affect antenna performance.
Other classes of miniature low profile antennas include an L-shaped antenna and an F-shaped antenna. Examples of an L-shaped antenna and an F-shaped antenna are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, respectively. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, an L-shaped antenna and an F-shaped antenna both include a horizontal portion 10 and one or more vertical portions 12 having an end 14 representing a driving point for signal reception. While L-shaped and F-shaped antennas both generally have inherently low impedance, the antennas as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 are not necessarily suitable for use within a FPA of an electronic device. For example, the FPA environment of an electronic device often has signal traces and ground polygons which can adversely affect antenna performance.
Accordingly, there is a need for an antenna configuration for electronic devices that overcomes the above-mentioned problems, and is particularly suitable for use within a FPA of an electronic device. The present invention described herein addresses these and/or other issues.